Baby Boom
by Lesbi sama
Summary: Avis de naissance(s) à Storybrooke !


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de la série Once Upon a Time appartiennent à leurs ayants droit - c'est à dire (malheureusement) pas à moi.

 **Avertissement :** L'histoire qui suit contient des personnages à caractère lesbien, vous entreprenez donc sa lecture en toutes connaissances de ce fait.

 **Note spéciale :** Je dédie cette fanfiction à Sarah, alias "NYsarahNY", auteur talentueuse dont je vous invite vivement à découvrir les écrits sur ce même site, et qui m'a donné avec ses mots et ses encouragements la motivation nécessaire à publier cette histoire.

* * *

 **Introduction**

L'incroyable s'était produit, alliant leurs forces dans une ultime tentative désespérée pour éviter que le sort lancé par Peter Pan n'efface Storybrooke à jamais en renvoyant tous ses habitants dans la Forêt Enchantée, Emma et Regina avaient réussi à contrer le maléfice. Sous les yeux de tous, elles avaient uni leurs pouvoirs et su empêcher des adieux déchirants et un brusque retour dans un monde encore chaotique.

Pourtant Regina avait tout prévu pour mettre Henry en sécurité et éviter qu'il ne se retrouve seul après leur départ forcé, allant jusqu'à renoncer à lui pour offrir une chance à sa mère biologique et à lui de vivre la vie de famille qui aurait dû être la leur. Un sortilège leur garantissant une vie à deux en sécurité loin d'ici, l'oubli de toutes les difficultés rencontrées à Storybrooke et au-delà, et même un passé commun, terreau d'une relation mère-fils signe de nouveau départ. Elle avait tout prévu. Sauf l'entêtement sans bornes de la jeune blonde, qui jusqu'au bout n'a rien voulu lâcher.

A la limite de la ville, la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé que Regina soit coupée des siens, et peu importe de qui elle pouvait avoir parlé en dehors d'Henry à ce moment-là. La jeune femme à la crinière blonde avait joint ses mains à celles de la mère de son fils, lui criant qu'elle sacrifierait son propre cœur plutôt que de voir sa famille déchirée une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Elle avait fait comprendre d'un regard à l'autre femme qu'il allait falloir faire avec parce qu'elle " _refuserait que ça se passe autrement_ " comme Emma lui avait dit alors, ses yeux embués de larmes plantés dans les siens.

Ce que l'ancienne souveraine avait ressenti à ce moment, même des semaines après l'avoir vécu, elle n'avait pas trouvé de mots pour le décrire, car jamais elle n'avait ressenti l'indescriptible. Haine, colère, peur, tout sembla comme disparaître en elle pour ne laisser qu'amour, joie et espérance au contact de la magie blanche de celle qui l'espace d'un instant, était devenue sa partenaire. Dans une concordance parfaite, l'harmonie de leurs sentiments avait réalisé l'impossible.

L'effort avait été si intense et l'exploit si fort que la jolie blonde, encore novice dans l'utilisation de la magie, s'était effondrée dans les bras de Regina. Mais malgré la peur alors soudainement ressurgit comme une lame de fond de voir la sauveuse choir jusqu'au sol dans les bras de la reine déchue qu'elle était, tout irait bien, Regina en avait pour la première fois la certitude. En observant le beau visage d'ange de la jeune femme inanimée dans ses bras, elle ressentit la conviction inébranlable qu'avec une telle femme dans sa vie, tout irait bien désormais. Et l'espace d'un fugace instant avant que les parents de la belle princesse n'accourent auprès de leur fille, la jolie brune aux yeux embués de larmes de reconnaissance eut la folie de penser que, peut-être, la belle Emma était _sa_ sauveuse.

SQ ES SQ RM SQ

Lorsque la jolie jeune femme rouvrit finalement les yeux, elle dut lutter dans un premier temps avec la lumière du jour qui emplissait la pièce, qu'entre quelques clignements de paupières, elle ne parvint pas à reconnaitre. Elle se redressa dans le but de s'adosser un peu plus contre la tête de lit, ce qui lui coûta un effort qui la laissa sans forces, tant elle se sentait comme vidée de toute énergie. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds put enfin ouvrir les yeux pour détailler la pièce où elle se trouvait, après les avoir frotté l'espace de quelques secondes comme pour s'éclaircir la vue embrumée d'un sommeil qui n'avait que trop duré. La jolie Emma ne reconnut cependant pas la chambre dans laquelle elle reposait, ce n'était ni celle de l'appartement où elle vivait avec Blanche, ni une de l'auberge de Granny, et encore moins celle de son ancien appartement de Boston. Et à l'agréable odeur de frais qui régnait dans la pièce, mélangée à un doux parfum qu'elle connaissait de quelque part, Emma sut avec certitude qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans une chambre d'hôpital.

La jeune femme fit alors appelle à ses souvenirs pour se remémorer les événements ayant précédé son réveil, elle se souvint ainsi de la malédiction qui s'apprêtait à engloutir Storybrooke, et avec elle tous les gens qu'elle avait appris à aimer durant les deux dernières années, et qui allaient lui être arrachés à jamais. Tous sauf son fils Henry, elle revit en fermant les yeux un instant son visage peiné et la jeune femme put revivre la tristesse ressenti avant qu'elle ne se mue une détermination de fer. Enfin elle se revit faire volte-face pour s'emparer des mains de l'autre mère de son fils, et l'obliger à faire l'impossible. La jeune blonde avait alors été saisie par une incommensurable sensation d'énergie qui l'avait totalement submergé avant qu'elle ne sombre sans la moindre idée de ce qui avait suivi.

Tentant de déterminer ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'elle ne se retrouve dans ce lieu qu'il lui était inconnu, Emma fut soudain figée à la terrible idée qu'elle et Regina aient pues échouer. Ou plutôt que le sort de la jolie brune ait finalement fonctionné et qu'il les avait emmené elle et Henry loin de Storybrooke. Mais alors que la jeune femme sentit ses membres être pris de tremblements nerveux à cette idée, elle n'eut pas le temps de constater qu'elle n'aurait pas gardé le moindre souvenir de Storybrooke si le sortilège de la beauté brune avait marché, qu'elle vit cette dernière apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir. A cette vision, le cœur d'Emma fut comme revigoré et instantanément un grand sourire de joie et de soulagement mêlés se dessina sur son visage.

Regina (s'approchant jusqu'aux pieds du lit): Mademoiselle Swan… Comment vous sentez-vous…?

Emma (spontanée): Heureuse…!

La jolie brune ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'une manière que la belle blonde trouva craquante, Regina étant surprise par cette réponse autant que curieusement déstabilisée par le charmant sourire de la jeune femme encore à moitié allongée.

Emma (expliquant l'évidence): Vous êtes là…!

Cela ne suffit visiblement pas à éclairer la femme qui lui faisait face à l'autre bout du lit et qui ne quittait pas son air septique.

Emma (tapotant le plat du lit d'une main dans un geste d'invitation): Vous êtes là, et je me souviens de vous. Ca veut dire qu'on a réussi, nous n'avons pas été séparées.

Regina (venant prudemment s'assoir sur le bord du lit): _Vous_ avez réussi mademoiselle Swan. Seule je ne serais jamais parvenue à rien. Je n'aurais même rien tenté…

La dernière phrase de la belle brune sonna emplie de culpabilité, comme si la jeune femme exprimait le renoncement qui avait été le sien au moment de faire le choix d'abandonner son fils, et Emma. Cette dernière sentit une sourde colère bien familière monter en elle envers la mère de son fils, une colère mêlée d'affection, et étrangement cela lui réchauffa le cœur comme peu de choses l'avaient fait dans sa vie. Elle fixa son regard sur la jolie brune pour attirer son attention, et attendit que celle-ci ne relève les yeux dans les siens pour s'adresser à elle.

Emma (prononçant d'une voix posée et affectueuse): Emma.

Une fois de plus ses mots plongèrent l'autre femme dans l'incertitude, et la jolie blonde exposa le fond de sa pensée.

Emma (la fixant intensément): C'est comme ça que m'appellent les membres de ma famille.

La jeune femme aux délicieux yeux marron sentit ces derniers s'humidifier malgré elle en réalisant ce que signifiaient les mots de la jeune femme dont elle n'avait pas quitté le chevet depuis son évanouissement. Elle voulue prendre la parole à son tour, mais en fut empêchée par Emma, qui lui intima de se taire et d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire en levant une main devant elle. Encore que Regina sentit que ses mots seraient sans doute morts dans sa gorge avant d'avoir été en mesure de les prononcer.

Emma (s'avançant vers elle sans la quitter des yeux, et déposant sa main sur son bras): Vous étiez sur le point de tout sacrifier pour me permettre de vivre heureuse avec Henry. Vous avez fait le choix le plus difficile qui soit. Ne dites jamais plus que vous n'avez rien fait.

La jolie jeune femme aux beaux yeux verts resserra un peu sa main sur le bras de l'autre femme, comme pour encrer un peu plus profondément ses mots en elle. La jolie brune davantage touchée qu'elle n'aurait cru pouvoir l'être lui retourna le geste en refermant sa main libre sur celle de sa sauveuse, avant de la quitter pour venir cueillir une larme qui coulait le long de sa propre joue.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent alors un sourire franc et chaleureux avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole.

Regina: J'ai fait ce que je pensais devoir faire.

Emma (affichant un sourire fier): Moi aussi.

Regina (souriant en coin): Et vous êtes une vraie tête de pioche.

Emma: Que dire…. Je pourrais toujours aller miner avec les sept nains si le maire me vire.

La jeune et jolie brune ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'humour si particulier de la belle blonde, et les deux jeunes femmes furent heureuses de partager ce moment de légèreté qui vint soulager la tension extrême qui avait été ressentie devant la certitude d'une perte imminente, et qui n'avait miraculeusement pas eu lieu.

Regina (brisant le silence, sérieuse): Merci.

La belle brune n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage, Emma comprenant parfaitement son sentiment de reconnaissance, partagé, et le vrai sourire amical qu'elles échangèrent toutes les deux fut comme le départ d'une toute nouvelle relation, promesse muette d'une amitié qui ne demandait qu'à naître.

Regina (affichant un petit sourire): Bien, en tout cas je suis heureuse de vous savoir réveillée.

Emma (s'enquérant): J'ai été dans les pommes longtemps…?

Regina: Deux jours.

Emma (écarquillant les yeux): Deux jours…!?

La jolie brune fut amusée de la petite grimace de stupéfaction de la jeune femme, elle qui croyait que seuls d'innocents bambins pouvaient afficher ce genre d'expressions d'incrédulité.

Regina (reprenant son habituel ton autoritaire, se relevant): Oui, je suis bien d'accord, c'est beaucoup trop….! C'est pourquoi il va vous falloir très vite reprendre du service parce que j'ai grand besoin d'un shérif dans cette ville. La victoire contre Peter et sa malédiction a rendu la plupart des habitants surexcités et la liesse générale a tendance à leur faire croire que tous les débordements son permis. En clair, vous avez beaucoup de travail qui vous attend et votre petite sieste n'a que trop duré. D'ailleurs, j'hésite à décompter ces deux jours de votre solde.

Ledit shérif fut amusé de retrouver une Regina plus conforme à son souvenir, même si elle sentait bien que sous son naturel strict les choses avaient définitivement changé entre elles. Encore qu'elle était à peu près persuadée que l'intransigeance du maire de la ville n'avait rien de feinte, et qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise de découvrir ces deux jours comme soustraits sur son prochain relevé de salaire. Le naturel revenant au galop, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une de ces petites piques qui faisaient tout le charme de leur petites joutes verbales, après tout, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle n'ose plus l'agacer à son tour, sous prétexte de devenir amies.

Emma (la défiant du regard): Je n'en doute pas. Vous n'oublierez pas ma prime pour services rendus par la même occasion, après tout il ne s'agit que du sauvetage de la ville.

Regina (se dirigeant vers la porte): Les bonnes actions que vous effectuez en tant que sauveuse sur votre temps libre ne concerne pas la mairie je le crains.

Emma (soufflant, rageuse): Mais la sauveuse n'a jamais de temps libre dans cette ville…!

Regina: Dit celle qui vient de passer deux jours entiers à dormir. Maintenant levez-vous et préparez-vous avant de descendre prendre votre petit-déjeuner quand vous serez prête. Il ne manquerait plus que vous me reteniez une matinée de plus à votre chevet.

Malgré son soulagement et sa joie de la revoir, Emma fut surprise d'apprendre que la mère de son fils avait donc passé ces deux derniers jours à la veiller en personne, elle aurait d'ailleurs voulu la questionner afin de savoir pour quelle raison elle ne se trouvait pas chez ses parents mais l'autre femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Regina (agrippant la poignée en quittant la chambre): Et pressez-vous…!

Tirant la porte à sa suite, la jolie brune ne vit pas la jeune femme encore alitée lui lancer l'oreiller qui finit sa course contre la porte au moment même où celle-ci se referma, mais elle en entendit le son ainsi que le grognement qui avait accompagné le geste, et cela l'amusa beaucoup, Regina fit donc volte-face en rouvrant la porte à la volée.

Regina (y passant la tête en coup de vent): Ravie de vous retrouver, _Emma_.

L'intéressée s'amusa elle-même de sa propre bêtise en secouant la tête puis se leva finalement rejoindre la salle de bain de l'étage, où elle trouva de quoi se vêtir après sa douche puisque quelques-uns de ses propres vêtements se trouvaient là, déposés à son intention. La jeune blonde descendit ensuite à l'étage principal pour se rendre compte définitivement qu'elle se trouvait bien dans la demeure de Regina, laquelle elle trouva en train de boire une tasse de café derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine.

Au regard que l'ancienne reine dirigea en direction de l'assiette posée sur le comptoir, Emma compris que les pancakes au miel accompagné d'œufs brouillés n'attendaient qu'elle, la jeune femme s'approcha donc en attrapant sa fourchette pour commencer à manger après avoir remercié son hôtesse. Avalant une gorgé de ce qui s'avéra du jus de pamplemousse, Emma se dit que le moment était maintenant propice à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres…

Emma: Dites Regina, comment se fait-il que je me retrouve chez vous…?

La question était pertinente et l'autre femme s'était préparée à y répondre bien avant le réveil de la belle blonde.

Regina: Vous vous êtes écroulée dans mes bras après avoir usé d'une très importante quantité de magie, j'étais la personne la plus indiquée pour veiller sur votre rétablissement.

Emma: Je vois…. Et mes parents n'ont rien dit…? Je veux dire ma mère…

Regina (la coupant): Je ne leur ai pas vraiment donné le choix.

La jeune et jolie blonde porta immédiatement un regard inquisiteur sur la beauté brune, réclamant par ce geste de savoir qu'elle sort le maire de Storybrooke avait bien pu faire à ses parents.

Regina (soufflant, vaguement indignée): Rassurez-vous, je me suis contentée de leur signifier qu'il était hors de question que je joue les infirmières à domicile.

Emma (railleuse): En des termes tout à fait amicaux j'en suis sûre.

Regina (d'un ton faussement suffisant): Cela va de soi.

À vrai dire Emma était plutôt reconnaissante envers la jolie brune, elle lui avait sûrement évité un réveil autrement plus difficile à base de mille et une recommandations de faire attention, d'y aller doucement, de ne pas faire d'efforts, voire de se reposer encore quelques jours. En résumé, la belle brune avait évité à la jolie blonde d'être surcouvée, alors que tout ce dont elle avait besoin au contraire c'était qu'on lui remette le pied à l'étrier, et la manière stricte de Regina faisait parfaitement l'affaire.

Emma (étirant sa bouche en une mine pincée): Je dois probablement vous remerciez pour ça je suppose…?

Regina (portant sa tasse à ses lèves): Vous supposez bien. Mais nous reparlerons plus tard de ce que vous ferez pour moi.

Les deux sourcils de la jeune femme encore attablée au meuble de cuisine se soulevèrent avec l'étonnement de réaliser que l'autre femme attendait que sa reconnaissance se concrétise sous une forme encore à définir. Avait-elle prémédité cela ou profitait-elle simplement de l'occasion…? La jolie sauveuse secoua la tête en souriant avant de porter son verre à sa bouche, la réponse viendrait bien assez tôt se disait-elle, et le découvrir le moment venu serait bien plus drôle. Le genre de petit jeu risqué qui lui rappela soudain des souvenirs qui ne lui semblait plus aussi horribles que ça.

La jolie brune vêtue de son tailleur sombre était alors partie, laissant le soin à Emma de nettoyer derrière elle avant de refermer la maison en quittant les lieux à son tour. Sur le perron de la maison la jeune femme se demanda où se rendre en premier lieu. Si sa première pensée fut pour Henry, elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci de la matinée ce dernier était en plein cours, et par extension sa mère, Blanche, également. Elle choisit donc d'opter pour le poste du shérif, où elle pourrait reprendre ses marques et peut-être même trouver son père. Sur le point de maugréer intérieurement contre la distance qu'il allait lui falloir parcourir à pieds pour rallier l'endroit, prête à fustiger mentalement la belle brune de ne pas l'avoir attendu pour la déposer en ville, Emma découvrit sa fidèle Coccinelle au bout de l'allée. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde qui pouvait bien l'avoir amené jusqu'ici, et rit à l'idée d'imaginer Regina au volant de la petite voiture jaune. A dire vrai, elle aurait payé cher pour voir quelque chose comme ça. Trouvant les clefs toujours sur le contact – car il faudrait être fou pour voler le véhicule du shérif sur la propriété du maire – Emma mit le contact et prit la direction des bureaux du shérif où elle entra une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, pour n'y retrouver personne.

Les locaux étaient totalement vides, enfin si on exceptait la quantité impressionnante de cartes de bon rétablissement et autres vœux de remerciements accompagnés de toutes sortes de babioles, passant de simples bouquets de fleurs, à quelques dessins que la jeune femme imaginait provenir des enfants scolarisés de la ville. La première tâche du shérif fut donc de commencer par faire un peu de rangement dans tout ce fatras et c'est au moment où elle terminait d'accrocher quelques-uns des dessins enfantins sur l'un des murs de la grande pièce que son père fit son entrée.

L'homme attendit que sa fille le remarque et s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, lui laissant le loisir de venir à sa rencontre. Contre toute attente la jeune et jolie blonde ne se fit pas prier et c'est sans courir, mais à grandes enjambées, qu'elle combla la distance entre eux et se serra dans les bras de son père, qui n'en attendait pas autant, mais qui fut ravie de pouvoir étreindre sa fille bien-aimée.

David: Emma, ma chérie. Comme je suis heureux que tu sois rétablie…!

Emma (la tête sur son épaule): Je t'aime papa…!

Le jeune homme sentit sa fille se crisper dans ses bras suite à cette déclaration spontanée, aussi et de peur de la brusquer, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle en laissant son cœur frémir dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme se dégagea seule au bout d'une longue minute, toujours un peu gênée en posant les yeux sur son père mais en même temps tellement heureuse de le voir et de réaliser en chair et en os qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu.

Emma (hésitant une seconde): Alors, comment allez-vous… maman et toi…?

David (souriant): Nous allons très bien, grâce à toi et Regina.

La jeune femme fut heureuse d'entendre de la bouche de son père qu'il reconnaissait l'implication de Regina dans leur succès et que tout le mérite ne lui revenait pas à elle seule.

David: Bien sûr ta mère est un peu sur les nerfs depuis deux jours de ne pas t'avoir à la maison pour veiller sur toi, mais elle est reconnaissante de ne pas t'avoir perdu.

Emma: Moi aussi. Quand je me suis réveillée j'ai eu peur d'avoir échoué parce que je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais sur le moment, mais quand j'ai réalisé que Storybrooke était toujours là, que vous étiez toujours là, j'ai vraiment compris que…. Eh bien que ma place est ici, auprès de vous.

David (l'appréhension montant en lui): Emma, qu'es-tu en train de dire…?

Emma: Je veux dire que j'ai accepté que ma famille, c'est vous. Vous et Henry êtes ma famille, et quoi que vous décidiez de faire, où que vous alliez, je ferais tout pour rester près de vous.

Le père qui avait sommeillé en l'homme pendant vingt-huit longues années se sentit soudain plus vivant que jamais en entendant les mots de son enfants et ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre à nouveau, plus fort qu'auparavant.

David: Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon Emma, je t'ai attendu si longtemps.

La belle jeune femme rit dans les bras de son père et chacun pu profiter de ces véritables retrouvailles père-fille, appréciant le fait d'être réunis à sa juste valeur.

David (la gardant contre lui d'une main déposée sur sa tête): Mais rend-moi un service d'accord…? Quand tu la verras sois plus subtile avec ta mère, ou nous en auront pour deux autres jours de torrents de larmes.

La jeune femme fut encore amusée par les paroles de son père, voyant ce dernier essuyer une larme au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle se recula enfin. La fille de Blanche s'imaginait bien les dégâts émotionnels que provoquerait une telle déclaration à la mère entière et passionnée qu'elle avait.

Emma: Et Henry…?

David: Il va très bien. Il est resté avec ta mère et moi pendant que Regina s'assurait de ton rétablissement. En fait il va même plus que bien. Depuis que Regina et toi avez sauvé Storybrooke il n'a de cesse de clamer que ses deux mères sont des héroïnes.

Le jeune homme finit sa phrase dans un petit rire qui laissait imaginer la jubilation du garçon.

Emma (satisfaite intérieurement): Il doit être très fier de Regina, c'est une bonne chose.

David: Oui, je crois qu'elle le mérite. Et toi aussi. Tout ça c'est un vrai miracle et c'est grâce à vous.

Après quelques mots de plus échangés pour que son père l'informe un peu mieux de la situation d'un point de vue purement administratif sur la ville, le shérif comprit qu'elle avait effectivement du pain sur la planche, son père ayant fait ce qu'il avait pu pour gérer près d'un millier d'habitants en liesse à lui tout seul. Après un long briefing, le shérif et son adjoint quittèrent leurs bureaux pour aller s'occuper des affaires les plus pressantes.

Aussi, après avoir supervisé le remorquage des véhicules gênants et le déblaiement des rues qui avaient visiblement servies de lieux de célébrations improvisés, et fait un inventaire dans les deux bars de la ville où l'alcool aidant plusieurs incidents ayant impliqués des débordements et autres dégradations de biens privés et public s'étaient produit, l'heure du déjeuner fut accueillie avec une joie rarement atteinte par les deux membres des forces de l'ordre de Storybrooke.

David (arrêtant le véhicule de service devant le poste): Bon, je dépose les rapports au bureau et je vous rejoins Blanche, Henry et toi au Granny's.

Emma (sortant de la voiture): Très bien, à plus tard.

La jeune femme rejoignit sa propre voiture et prit la direction de l'établissement scolaire où elle voulait faire la surprise à son fils et à Blanche de venir les chercher pour déjeuner en dehors de l'école.

Visiblement Regina n'avait pas dû faire transpirer la nouvelle de son réveil, car la surprise se lut effectivement sur le visage des deux principaux intéressés lorsqu'elle les retrouva successivement. Les retrouvailles furent plus que chaleureuses, et même si Emma se souvint de la recommandation de son père, elle ne put faire autrement que d'accepter de bon cœur l'élan d'amour maternel grandiloquent auquel elle eut droit de la part de sa mère, Blanche éclatant en sanglots dans ses bras et lui signifiant tout son bonheur de retrouver sa fille.

Emma: Rassure-toi, c'est pour de bon cette fois maman…!

Blanche (recollant sa fille contre elle de ses deux bras): Oh Emma, ma petite fille…!

La jeune femme se serait sûrement un peu agacée d'être la cible de tant d'affection avant, surtout en public et sous le grand sourire de son fils, mais il fallait croire que ce temps-là était révolu, parce que tout ce qu'elle ressentit dans son cœur en cet instant, fut un incomparable sentiment de filiation qui s'appliqua comme un baume sur vingt-huit années de solitude pour y soulager une partie de sa peine.

La réunion familiale au dîner fut entrecoupée par tellement d'incursions d'habitants venant saluer vivement la sauveuse, qu'elle se transforma presque en réunion publique avant que Granny n'intervienne avec sa verve habituelle, pour leur faire comprendre de déguerpir et de laisser la petite famille en paix. Emma remercia le geste d'un regard emplie de reconnaissance envers la patronne des lieux avant de revenir à la discussion.

Henry: Moi je trouve ça drôle, c'est un peu la fête avant la fête.

Emma (fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse): De quoi tu parles Henry…?

Henry: Bah de la fête prévue pour célébrer votre victoire à maman et toi. Maintenant que t'es sur pieds on va pouvoir l'organiser.

Emma (regardant ses parents): Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fête au juste…?

David (se sentant un peu mal à l'aise): Eh bien comme l'a dit Henry, la ville a décidé de faire une petite fête pour célébrer votre victoire contre la malédiction de Peter Pan.

Emma (suspicieuse, tournant le regard sur sa mère): La _ville_ , hein…?

Blanche (dressant les mains devant elle, se défendant): Inutile de me regarder comme ça, ce n'est même pas mon idée…! Enfin, j'ai pensé à un repas de famille mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé d'organiser cette soirée.

Emma: Qui alors…?

Ses deux parents se regardèrent d'un air anxieux, comme s'ils se questionnaient mutuellement pour savoir qui d'entre eux allait devoir se dévouer pour lui annoncer, heureusement pour eux, ce fut Henry qui mit les pieds dans le plat avant qu'Emma ne puisse exprimer son impatience.

Henry (avec un grand sourire): C'est maman…!

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de parler pour exprimer sa surprise, Regina étant probablement la dernière personne qu'elle aurait pensé capable de prendre une telle initiative, ce qui l'a poussa à questionner l'évidence que son esprit d'analyse releva…

Emma (interloquée): Vous voulez dire que Regina a décidé d'elle-même d'organiser une soirée en son propre honneur…? Je sais bien qu'elle est censée être le maire de Storybrooke, mais même pour elle c'est un peu trop narcissique.

David (tempérant): Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle en avait assez que les habitants se servent de cet événement pour excuser leurs comportements excessifs, c'est pourquoi elle a décrété qu'une soirée serait organisée officiellement pour boucler les festivités. Sur le moment ça m'a paru une bonne idée, surtout après une première journée à affronter seul une ville en folie.

Emma (se retournant vers Henry): Et à toi, qu'a-t-elle dit…?

Henry (franc): Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait ça pour toi. Ma mère a dit que tu aurais besoin de voir que tu n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien. Que tu étais vraiment notre sauveuse.

Curieusement, et même si l'explication de son père ressemblait plus à l'ancienne souveraine, elle se surprit à espérer que ce soit Henry qui dise vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, ladite sauveuse se rassura de savoir qu'elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire lorsqu'elle aborderait le sujet avec la mère de son fils.

Le repas pris fin trop rapidement au goût de la jolie blonde, qui dut repasser la veste de shérif pour le restant de la journée, qu'elle occupa avec son père à faire un tour des différents services publics de la ville pour s'assurer que tout le monde était apte au travail, se rendant pour finir au domicile des quelques personnes manquantes à l'appel pour les inciter à reprendre du service. Ce qui s'avéra plus compliqué qu'espéré, faire comprendre à certains que la ville avait besoin de retrouver son rythme normale après la tempête alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir s'accorder un congé à durée indéterminée s'avérant parfois difficile.

Père et fille finirent par retourner au poste, exténués, pour déposer sur leur bureau une tonne de paperasse qu'ils allaient devoir classifié en autant de rapports. La vue de cette montagne de dossiers qui l'attendrait dès le lendemain finit d'achever la jolie blonde à la veste rouge, se disant que pour remettre le pied à l'étrier, sa première journée avait été une vraie cavalcade, et que la journée de demain comme les prochaines, ne manqueraient pas de la tenir occupée de longues heures. Ce n'est qu'au moment de quitter les bureaux en début de soirée que la question du chemin du retour s'imposa à la jeune femme.

David: Tu rentres avec moi ou tu veux prendre ta voiture…?

Emma: Tu sais quoi…? Ne le prend surtout pas mal, mais je crois que je ne vais pas rentrer à l'appartement.

David: Tu as besoin d'un verre je suppose, je te comprends. Ne rentre pas trop tard quand même, ok…? Tu es à peine remise et on en a fait beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Emma: Je suis épuisée, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne vais pas rentrer ce soir, en fait, je ne vais plus revenir à l'appartement.

David: Comment ça…? Ne disais-tu pas que ta place était auprès de nous…?

Emma: Je sais ce que j'ai dit, et je le pense sincèrement papa. Mais ça ne pourra pas marcher si je passe mes jours et mes nuits avec vous. J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec mes parents, pas avec des colocataires, dont l'un est un collègue de travail. Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain après vous avoir seulement retrouvé, enfin en quelque sorte parce que je ne vous ai pas perdu finalement, mais je reste votre fille, je le resterais toujours désormais. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais croire que je peux vivre indépendamment de vous sans plus jamais me sentir seule.

David (compréhensif): Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Emma. Ni moi ni t'as mère ne te jugeront. Nous sommes tellement heureux de te savoir à nos côtés, c'est tout ce qui compte. Que tu nous accepte dans ta vie… crois-moi, ça vaut bien plus que de partager tous les toits du monde.

Emma (s'engouffrant dans les bras de son père): Je commence à comprendre pourquoi maman te trouve si charmant…!

David: C'est un trait de caractère qui se transmet de père en fille. Mais dis-moi, où comptes-tu aller…?

Emma (essuyant ses yeux): Je me souviens avoir payé la chambre à l'auberge de Granny pour la semaine, lors de mon arrivée à Storybrooke, il est peut-être temps pour moi de profiter des jours qu'il me reste encore à crédit. Dis à Henry que je vais me dépêcher de nous trouver un endroit à nous.

David (s'éloignant de sa fille): Très bien, je le ferai. Passe une bonne nuit Emma.

Son père prit la route pour rejoindre sa famille tandis qu'Emma s'engouffra dans sa petite voiture jaune pour s'arrêter devant l'auberge de Granny quelques minutes plus tard. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Maintenant qu'Emma savait que sa place était ici, elle avait la conviction qu'il lui fallait bâtir son vrai chez elle, mais elle ne pourrait pas se résoudre à le faire en vivant avec ses parents, qui ne manqueraient pas de l'attendrir pour retarder le moment de son installation dans sa propre demeure. Et avant de trouver, il allait lui falloir chercher. Et avant de chercher ce toit où vivre, il lui en fallait déjà un pour dormir.

Regardant l'auberge depuis l'habitacle de sa voiture, la jolie jeune femme aux beaux cheveux blonds se remémora, nostalgique, sa première venue ici, peu de temps après avoir rencontré la mère adoptive de son fils pour la première fois. Regina… Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le matin et ne s'en étonna que maintenant, comme si elle s'était inconsciemment attendue à la croiser durant sa journée. A chaque coin de rue Emma s'était en effet imaginée la voir débarquer, prétextant venir s'assurer qu'elle faisait bien le travail pour lequel elle était employée par la ville, et donc par Regina.

Redémarrant le moteur de sa voiture sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle le coupa à nouveau quand elle arriva devant la maison du plus joli maire qu'une ville ait connu. Et avant de se poser trop de questions et de finir par se dégonfler, Emma se retrouva devant la grande porte blanche de la non moins grande résidence de Regina. La jolie jeune femme s'apprêta à frapper à la porte lorsqu'à sa grande surprise celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle, pour laisser apparaitre la belle brune encore dans sa tenue de travail, jupe cintrée et élégant chemisier de soi, seule la veste manquait à l'appel, ce qui n'enlevait rien à la prestance et la beauté de la propriétaire des lieux. Y avait-il de toute façon une seule chose capable d'enlaidir une telle femme…? Emma songea bien que même la magie en serait sans doute incapable. Mais la magie pourrait peut-être lui permettre de vaincre ce sentiment d'infériorité qu'elle avait fasse à l'imperturbable beauté brune, et qu'elle devait combattre chaque seconde qu'elle passait en sa compagnie pour ne pas paraître faible.

Emma: Regina…! Mais heu…. Comment…!?

Raté pour cette fois se dit intérieurement Emma, se fustigeant du piètre tableau qu'elle devait représenter prise ainsi au dépourvu sur le porche de l'autre femme. Pourtant, aux yeux de l'autre femme en question, rien de plus fort que l'apparente fragilité de la jeune blonde en cet instant ne semblait être capable de l'atteindre intérieurement, pas à ce point, excepté peut-être lorsque la jolie blonde était en colère contre elle, ou lorsqu'elle l'a regardait avec ses beaux yeux verts. Ou encore lorsqu'elle avait cette mine de chien battu qui lui rappelait un certain petit brun. En fait, il commençait à y avoir une liste un peu trop longue de choses qui pouvaient l'atteindre, et toutes avaient le même dénominateur commun: Emma.

Regina: Je reconnaîtrais le moteur de la citrouille qui vous sert de voiture entre mille Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma (plantant ses yeux dans les siens, agrandissant son regard): _Emma_.

Et ce pénétrant regard émeraude devint à l'instant ce qui se trouvait au sommet de cette liste au combien embarrassante. La jolie blonde, elle, était bien déterminée à faire comprendre à Regina que ses mots de la matinée n'avaient pas été prononcés en l'air, elle tenait vraiment à ce que la mère d'Henry l'appelle par son prénom. Il était question de marquer ce rapprochement amical entre elles et qu'elle désirait sincèrement. Emma le croyait, Regina pouvait être son amie, alors elle devait marquer le coup et lui rappeler que les "mademoiselle", "shérif Swan" et autre "madame le maire" étaient passés de mode entre elles deux.

Emma (faisant passer le message d'un regard intense, presque dur): Apelle-moi Emma, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Par ces mots, le shérif fini d'ébranler l'assurance que le maire de la ville croyait encore avoir.

Regina (abdiquant): Soit, si tu y tiens.

La jolie brune reçu un grand sourire désarmant en réponse à sa déclaration et oublia une fois de plus le pourquoi de la présence de la blonde incendiaire devant son entrée. A moins qu'elle ne lui ait pas demander, comme elle sembla se le rappeler en sortant de sa torpeur.

Regina: Que fais-tu donc ici Emma…?

Sa phrase avait-elle sonné plus froide que prévu, ou plus chaude…? La jolie sorcière se gifla mentalement de ne jamais réussir à garder le complet contrôle d'elle-même lorsqu'elle était en présence de la belle blonde, ça finirait par lui jouer un tour moins appréciable tôt ou tard pensa-telle.

Emma: En toute franchise j'espérais convaincre une amie de m'offrir le gîte pour ne pas avoir à retourner chez mes parents. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion après avoir fait le tour de la toute petite liste de mes proches que tu es la seule que je puisse considérer comme telle.

La jolie brune prit un court instant de réflexion, et souffla avant que le silence ne s'installe vraiment.

Regina: Et je suppose que je vais aussi devoir t'offrir le couvert…?

Le gargouillis qui parvint aux oreilles des deux jeunes femmes depuis l'estomac d'Emma, avant que cette dernière ne lui adresse un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres pincées répondit mieux qu'un long discours à Regina.

Regina (se décalant plus à l'intérieur): Entre.

Pas tout à fait incrédule de constater que Regina semblait avoir accepter sa demande indirecte, mais franchement étonnée de ne pas avoir eu à sortir tout un argumentaire – qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas – à la jolie maitresse de maison pour la convaincre, Emma s'engouffra dans la demeure et suivit son hôtesse jusque dans la cuisine, découvrant sur le passage le couvert solitaire dressé sur la table de la salle à manger, comprenant que visiblement Regina s'apprêtait à passer à table, seule. Ce qui instinctivement la chagrina, se souvenant elle-même de ses innombrables soirées de solitude où elle aurait tant aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour partager ces moments du quotidien avec elle.

Sans un mot de plus, Regina ouvrit l'un des placards de la cuisine pour en sortir deux verres à vin avant de les déposer sur la table de travail, les abandonnant pour aller déboucher une bouteille de vin blanc, dont elle remplit un verre avant de le tendre à Emma. Celle-ci la remercia de son petit sourire pincé et suivit Regina, qui après s'être emparée de son verre encore vide et d'une seconde paire de couverts, se dirigea dans la salle à manger pour les y déposer, redisposant le tout pour que leur couverts respectifs soient face à face.

Regina (repartant dans la cuisine): Installe-toi, je reviens avec le plat.

La jolie sauveuse prit place à la table, déposant son verre qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché sur celle-ci. Emma fixa la place vide qui n'attendait plus que Regina, puis redirigea son regard sur le bout de table maintenant laissée à l'abandon. A l'idée que Regina puisse se sentir un peu moins seule en mangeant en sa compagnie ce soir, Emma se sentit un peu moins coupable de s'imposer de la sorte.

Elle vit alors son élégante hôtesse revenir les bras chargés de deux assiettes qu'elle déposa sur la table avant de prendre place. Une fois assise en face d'Emma, la jolie brune remarqua que son invitée de fortune n'avait pas touché à son verre de vin, ce qui en bonne hôtesse l'amena à la questionner.

Regina: Tu n'apprécies pas le vin…? J'ai de l'eau minérale en bouteille si tu préfères…? J'ai aussi de quoi faire de la limonade…?

Emma: Merci, inutile de te donner cette peine. J'ai rarement l'occasion d'en boire mais j'apprécie assez un bon verre de vin. J'attendais simplement que tu me rejoignes pour trinquer, ça me semble la moindre des politesses après m'être imposée comme ça chez toi.

La jolie brune fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonnée par une telle déclaration, cette preuve de respect et de délicatesse adressée à son encontre de la part de la jolie blonde la surprenait agréablement. Plus que la bonne manière dont faisait montre Emma, c'est sa propre réaction à cette attention qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur qu'elle goûta avec une légère appréhension. Oui, peut-être pourraient-elles devenir des amies.

Regina: Bien, d'accord. Alors à quoi pourrions-nous trinquer, Emma…?

Emma (versant un verre de vin à Regina): Pourquoi pas au début d'une belle relation d'amitié…?

Regina (prenant le verre en main, souriante): Ca me conviens.

La belle jeune femme à la chevelure noire avait conscience que plus que de trinquer avec l'autre femme, c'est son amitié qu'elle acceptait par ces mots et ce geste, et lorsque le tintement de leur verre résonna dans la pièce, Regina prit conscience que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pourrait déclarer sans que ce soit un mensonge, qu'elle avait une amie véritable. Et pas n'importe laquelle, une femme qui malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir par le passé, lui portait suffisamment d'intérêt pour vouloir être son amie. C'est à cet instant précis et sans que l'une ou l'autre des deux nouvelles amies n'en ait conscience que la première venait de faire battre le cœur de la seconde d'un souffle nouveau, emplie d'espoir et de chaleur humaine. Une chaleur réconfortante de tous les possibles sincèrement partagée.

Le reste du repas fut partagé lui dans un calme bienvenu, entre sourires gênés et échanges banals. Le sceau de leur amitié toute fraîche demandait encore à ce qu'elles s'apprivoisent davantage avant de partager de vraies conversations, à défaut de confidences personnelles. Aussi apprécièrent-elles chacune ce premier repas, heureuses de partager un premier moment convivial malgré tout. Et c'est avec de nouveau compliments sur ses talents culinaires que le repas s'acheva alors que Regina débarrassait les assiettes, suivit par Emma qui avait emporté les verres et la bouteille dont il restait encore près de la moitié, les deux jeunes femmes s'étant montrées modérées.

Emma (d'un ton amical): Si j'avais su qu'on mangeait si bien chez toi, je me serais invitée plus tôt.

Regina (déposant les assiettes dans l'évier): Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avant ce soir tu aurais accepté de manger ce que j'aurais préparé.

Toutes les deux comprirent à quoi faisait allusion l'ancienne reine, et si cette dernière s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots, la douloureuse culpabilité de l'une de ses plus terribles exactions revenant la submerger en l'espace d'un instant, l'autre jeune femme réussit à la réconforter avec des mots que Regina ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

Emma (lui adressant un sourire, puis déposant les verres sur le plan de travail): Il t'aurait suffi d'un baiser pour me réveiller. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était très bon.

La jolie brune se contracta immédiatement sous le coup de ces paroles. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu…? Est-ce qu'Emma venait de lui dire qu'un baiser d'elle serait en mesure de la réveiller si d'aventures elle sombrait dans un sommeil maudit…? Cette seule question en amena une multitude d'autres en cascades dans l'esprit de Regina et elle se sentit soudainement faiblir, heureuse d'avoir déposé les assiettes afin d'avoir les mains libre de se soutenir sur le rebord.

Sa jolie invitée dut remarquer son trouble, probablement alertée par son silence plutôt que par sa posture espéra Regina, puisqu'elle l'interpella.

Emma (s'enquérant): Regina…? Tout va bien…?

Regina (chassant difficilement ses pensées): Oui, oui. Je m'imaginais simplement toutes les horreurs que tu dois ingurgiter quotidiennement pour trouver un plat si simple aussi bon.

Ses propres mots lui avaient paru manquer un peu de conviction mais apparemment la jolie blonde ne sembla pas le relever et Regina fut contente d'avoir eu un minimum de répartie pour ne pas davantage éveiller les soupçons de sa convive. La charmante brune fut donc soulagée qu'Emma ne reprenne le fil de la discussion, l'obligeant ainsi à ne pas s'appesantir sur la signification de la phrase de la mère naturelle de son fils.

Emma (avec un léger rire): C'est surtout que je manque souvent de temps et de motivation pour me préparer quelque chose de correcte. Alors la plupart du temps je me contente de quelque chose de mangeable.

Elle finit sa phrase en marquant ce léger rire, amusée de faire part d'une de ses faiblesses à une femme qui jadis en aurait jubilé. Mais ce n'est pas cette partie de ses dires que l'autre femme choisit de retenir.

Regina (reprenant pleinement pieds dans la conversation, arquant un sourcil en s'adossant au meuble en croisant les bras): Tu oses donc prétendre être en mesure de cuisiner quelque chose de correcte…?

Emma (lui lançant un clin d'œil): Je pourrais bien te surprendre.

Regina (dubitative): Je ne demande pas mieux.

Emma (avec un grand sourire): Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Mais le faisait-elle donc exprès…? Ou est-ce que l'amitié de la jolie blonde ressemblait naturellement à du flirt…? Ou alors elle devait se faire des idées pour rien. Après tout elle avait peu d'expérience en matière de relations amicales, voire de relations amoureuses, malgré le pincement que cela lui fit au cœur. Une chose demeurait certaine, c'est qu'elle avait eu son compte d'émotions pour la soirée, c'est pourquoi la belle brune n'hésita pas une seconde à saisir la balle au bond lorsqu'elle vit Emma détourner le visage, une main sur la bouche, pour dissimuler un bâillement.

Regina: Bien. Il se fait tard, monte te coucher, j'ai ouïe dire que tu avais une journée chargée qui t'attendait demain.

Emma: Tu ne veux pas d'aide…?

Regina (arquant les sourcils): Je crois pouvoir faire mon affaire de deux couverts. Va te reposer, tu sais où es ta chambre.

La jolie blonde qui ne put renier plus longtemps sa fatigue se dirigea doucement vers la sortie et se retourna avant de quitter la pièce, un petit sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

Emma (la main apposée contre le chambranle): Bonne nuit Regina.

Regina (détournant la tête vers elle, affichant le même sourire): Bonne nuit, Emma.

Arrivée dans la chambre où elle avait passé les deux derniers jours, Emma prit le temps de la découvrir vraiment pour la première fois, ne s'étonnant pas de constater que la chambre d'ami était décorée avec le même soin que les pièces principales de la demeure de la maîtresse des lieux. Elle s'étonna par contre autant qu'elle apprécia le fait de retrouver le parfum qui régnait dans la pièce, la jeune femme put enfin dire que ce petit quelque chose d'agréable qui se mariait parfaitement à la fraicheur dans la pièce, était ce même petit quelque chose qui émanait de la fragrance de la belle Regina et que cette dernière semblait toujours laisser derrière elle dans son sillage.

Inspirant profondément dans un geste de bien-être, qui appela chez elle un profond bâillement, la jeune femme étira ses bras en contractant les poings pour s'offrir entièrement à ce fugace moment de tension précédant le relâchement, avant de réaliser l'heure tardive indiquée par le réveil posé sur l'une des deux tables de chevet en rouvrant les yeux. Remisant son costume de sauveuse, de mère, et de shérif, Emma se dévêtit pour ne plus conserver que celui de femme, réenfilant son simple top blanc à même sa peau nue après avoir quitté l'intégralité de ses vêtements, excepté son autre sous-vêtement venu parfaire sa tenue de nuit improvisée.

Se glissant sous les draps fraichement changés tout en se demandant où diable Regina trouvait le temps de faire tout ça, Emma prit conscience en se couchant si tardivement que c'était la première fois que toutes deux avaient passé autant de temps ensemble, du moins en dehors de leur périple mouvementé au Pays Imaginaire. Faisant le point sur cette dernière soirée où elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, Emma fit le constat qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié ce diner en compagnie de la mère de son fils. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne parvint pas à trouver un autre repas avant celui-ci qui lui avait plu davantage. Pourtant ça n'avait été qu'un simple diner à domicile, partagé dans un tête à tête imprévu avec sa nouvelle et véritable amie en devenir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait révéler de sa propre vie…? Le constat était doux-amer, et la jeune femme ensommeillée se serait trouvée tout à fait pitoyable si seulement cette nouvelle amie n'avait pas été Regina. Cette femme avait le don d'être captivante qu'elle que soit la situation, et sa présence rendait définitivement l'ordinaire des plus intéressant. Sans plus avoir la force de penser davantage, et détendue comme rarement, la princesse de contes modernes sombra dans un sommeil profond et apaisant.


End file.
